deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernst Hirth
Leutnant zur See Ernst Hirth is a Kriegsmarine submariner. Early in the war, U-37, a German U-boat, makes its way to Canadian waters and participates in anti-shipping activities. The U-boat evades RCN (Royal Canadian Navy) and RCAF (Royal Canadian Air Force) patrols by moving north. A raiding party of six sailors are put ashore to obtain supplies but soon after, the U-boat is sunk in Hudson Bay by RCAF bombers. The six attempt to evade capture by travelling across Canada to reach the neutral United States and return to Germany. Led by Leutnants Hirth and Kuhnecke, the small band of sailors encounter and sometimes brutalise a wide range of people. The band steadily diminishes as one by one they are killed or captured. Initial victims of the sailors are the Eskimo Nick and a French-Canadian trapper. When a floatplane is dispatched to investigate to reports of their arrival at a Hudson's Bay Company trading post, they open fire on the community gunning down the pilot and local Inuit onlookers. They steal the aircraft and take off to fly south but not before one of the sailors is shot and killed by an Inuit hunter. The floatplane crashes in a lake in Manitoba, killing the submarine engineering officer. They then encounter and are welcomed by a nearby Hutterite farming community, believing them to be sympathetic to the German cause. But Leutnant Hirth's fanatical speech is rejected by Peter, the community's leader and even by one of the Germans' own, Vogel, who comes to the aid of Anna, a 16-year-old girl. Vogel, who would rather join the community and ply his trade of baker, is tried by Leutnant Hirth and summarily executed for the greater crime of trying to break away from the group. The dwindling band arrive in Winnipeg and sell equipment for food. Hearing that the police are watching the nearby American border, they decided to make their way to Vancouver and catch a steamship for neutral Japan. Knocking out an innocent motorist for his car, Hirth, Lohrmann and Kranz flee west. With all of Canada searching for them and having killed eleven civilians along the way, Lohrmann is arrested by Canadian Mounties at a parade at Banff, Alberta. The two remaining Nazis try to walk across the Rockies. They are welcomed at a camp by a writer named Philip Armstrong Scott who takes them for lost tourists, but they turn on him, destroying his books and paintings before fleeing. The writer and the staff of his camp pursue them; enraged by the Nazis' mockery and destruction of art, Armstrong Scott challenges and captures Kranz in a cave. The story comes to a head with a confrontation between Hirth, the last fugitive and absent-without-leave Canadian soldier Andy Brock on a baggage and express car of a Canadian National Railway train near the American border. When Hirth learns that the train has crossed into the United States at Niagara Falls, he surrenders his gun to a customs official and demands to be taken to the German embassy in the U.S. Brock explains that Hirth is wanted in Canada for murder but while the U.S. border guards are sympathetic to Brock's plea, they cannot find any official reason to send Hirth back to Canada. Brock then points out that Hirth is locked in the express freight compartment of the baggage car but not listed on the freight manifest. The U.S. guards are happy to accept this pretext and send the car, along with Hirth and Brock, back to Canada as "improperly manifested cargo". The film ends with the train reversing to Canada and Brock about to pummel Hirth in the boxcar. Gallery Ernst Hirth (2).jpg Ernst Hirth (3).jpg Ernst Hirth (4).jpg 49th P.png 49th P2.jpg Hirth_and_Bernsdorff.jpg|Hirth and Bernsdorff. Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst Hirth, Ernst